One Shot: Of Uniforms and Misplaced Plans
by Laine Valentine
Summary: Yako attempts to outsmart Neuro. Something about a French Maid outfit and a lot of rope. Rated T for suggestiveness.


**Typical Author Preface:**  
I don't own any of these characters.  
This is purely crack fan-fiction spouted out by a horrible over abundance of RP and a demand for moar random NeuroxYako shtuff.  
Unfortunately I'm no good at lemons, so you get a teasy little one-shot.

Warnings: NeuroxYako, Yako attempting to be top, Neuro in boxers. S'about all.  
Flame if you want, I'll probably ignore you unless you have some serious crit for my skills as a writer. Those who Review, THANKYOU. 3 This is my first 'real story' in AGES.  
Now go have your fun and stop reading my pathetic ramblings.  
Also, yes, I have no skill when it comes to titles, anyone else have a better idea for one _PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME._ 3

------------------------------------------------------  
**Of Uniforms and Misplaced Plans.**

Yako sat alone in the dark office, elbows leaned upon the smooth surface of troy, her chin cradled in her palms.  
She had planned this night for weeks ahead, it would go flawless. Nothing, absolutely nothing would stop her. She had every little detail worked out, or so she thought. There was no way he could have any idea of her plots, right?  
That little seed of doubt in her mind grew as she saw the light from the cracked doorway grow brighter and a familiar shape came through the threshold.

She drew in a deep breath, holding it in as the man entered the room. Come hell or high water, nothing would get in her way tonight.  
"Hmm, sitting alone in the dark, dishrag?" Neuro flicked on the light switch, his eyes easily adjusting to the change in lighting. Quickly, he realized her plot and faked a look of surprise.  
Thinking she still held the advantage, Yako pounced upon Neuro, grabbing for his wrists and backing him against the now shut door.  
'_You're mine tonight_.' She thought to herself with a smug grin.  
Inwardly, Neuro laughed to himself. So the little earthworm had gained a backbone, hm? Interesting, he would allow her this 'little victory' and see through what she had planned for him. He found himself quickly bound at the wrists, the edge of his desk pressing hard against his lower back. He took a moment to notice her outfit.  
" Ah, wearing that uniform I got you, Louse?"

Yako blushed slightly at his realization. It was a French maid outfit that could barely be called a 'uniform' at all. A short ruffled skirt that barely covered her thighs complete with a ruffled, almost transparent blouse. Uniform, indeed. It had even come with a garter, white thigh-length stockings that refused to stay in place and calf-high leather boots. She was expected to wear _this_ outside to hand out flyers?  
This suited it much, much more.

Neuro was practically cackling to himself as his prodigal little slave practically forced herself upon him. He had every intention of turning the tables at an inopportune moment, letting her gain a sense of achievement in holding the demon down and having her way with him. He would wait for her to feel as though she won and then crush it altogether, along with a few of her precious wrist bones.  
Yako was expecting this; the ease at which she tied him back to his own desk was unnerving her. She had wanted run, tail between her legs, back to her own room and rethink her plots. Everything was going well so far, but it was too easy.  
Cautiously Yako tested the ropes binding Neuro to the desk, giving him (what she hoped) was a look of triumph.

Unfortunately that look was dropped as soon as she met the Demon's gaze.  
That wasn't the look she was hoping for, that was the look of 'Oh goody, what little toy have we here.' That was the look usually reserved for just before their daily torture-the-detective sessions.  
The urge to run bubbled its way up Yako's chest, trying its damndest to restrict her breath.  
" N-neuro I… I…" No, she couldn't stop now. No matter how menacing his stare was. He hadn't moved had he? The ropes were still in place. Yes, he was sitting as though this little tie-up session was as natural to him as breathing. So long as the demon had not made a move against her, she would make a point to grudge onward. Nothing would stop her, right?  
Right.

If there was ever a moment Katsuragi, Yako regretted ignoring her first instincts. Now would be it.  
Not only had the Demon undone all of the bonds she had so carefully planned in attempt to play at binding him down for her own pleasure, but he had conveniently tied her up with all of that and more.  
So he had grown tired of her game, Yako sighed to herself, inwardly reminding herself that she should've expected this. She would never be able to overpower him no matter what the circumstance.

At least there was no gasoline this time, though, she _was_ tied with her rear in the air and her face obnoxiously close to the floor. Her arms were bound tightly to her sides and her legs together, hanging below her and barely scraping the floor.  
She sighed again, more abandonment play, it seemed.  
This was all too usual.

A boot came into her line of vision, she glared lightly up at it's owner.  
"If you thing that I-"  
She stopped short at what she saw. Neuro was standing before her clad in only an oddly cerulean pair of boxer shorts, the same eery unreadable expression he always held in these situations plastered on his human face. She had half-expected him to be covered in soft, downy purple feathers.

Her face reddened instantly as she realized that it wouldn't be the 'abandonment' play as usual, and that he had no intention of untying her afterward.

Tomorrow morning would be all too 'fun' to explain to poor Godai, if things worked out the way she expected. Perhaps he would be kind enough to untie her before then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
